Skillful Hands (China x reader lemon fanfic)
by Pandawolf2001
Summary: Stress was eating you up completely. you seriously needed a break. Maybe confessing your feelings will help your stress melt away .
1. Chapter 1

Skillful Hands Ch.1

You sigh, clear exhaustion in your voice. It was a rough weak. Work times school equals nothing but stress, pain, and more stress. Your second semester of college was thankfully coming to an end in about several weeks or so…but you honestly didn't think you would survive. What was even worse was Alfred just got Call of Duty: Ghosts and him and Tony along with Gilbert have been playing it non-stop! You couldn't study, and even though you still have three weeks until the final exams for your courses, you were studying like hell. You needed a break.

"Yo (name)!" Alfred yelled from the living room loud enough for you to hear from your room, "your phone's ringing!" you sigh, a bit annoyed, getting your phone. You blush to see that Yao Wang had just called. Going up to your room quickly so Alfred or Tony wont see you blush, you call the number. "Ni hao, aru!" Blushing, you began to speak "H-hey Yao! What's up?" "I was just calling to see if you wanted to have a nice dinner with me this Saturday, aru! You work so hard I think it's time for you to be pampered a bit, aru!" you reply, "R-really? O-oh Yao you don't have to-" He cut you off, "But I want too, aru! Please let me. It is an honor, aru." "ok..I'll see you on Saturday!" You both hung up. Suddenly, your gloomy aura turned bright. Your heart and stomach fluttered. You couldn't wait to see the Asian nation. Now if only you wear stress free.

Finally, it was Saturday. The week seemed to drag on for what seemed like years. You couldn't stop thinking about Yao. You liked- no you loved him. You arrived at the Chinese style wooden door. You always had a knack for Chinese well basically all Asian things. Art, literature, music, you even were an anime lover or otaku. But Yao's house was breathtaking. Snapping out of your daze you slowly knock on the door. You take deep breathes, you were always so nervous around China. Rarely you two were ever alone. The door opened.

"Ni Hao (name0, aru! I'm so glad you could make it! Please, come in." he gently grabs your hand, leading you inside. His warm, amber, eyes meeting your (eye color) eyes. A gentle, smile on his face. You were fighting a blush. Goddamn he was so handsome! "thank you.." is what you can sputter out. "for an appetizer I made pork pot stickers and chicken egg rolls. And our entrée for this evening is sizzling rice soup, fried rice with shrimp, and sweet and sour chicken, aru." Your mouth watered. You knew he was an amazing cook. You both smiled, he served you both green tea, you both ate a few egg rolls and pot stickers, eating the main course in small talk. When you both finished you looked at him and said "Yao..this is a-all so wonderful…i-I can't thank you-" you were cut off by soft lips up against your own. "shh.." he whispered softly, "I did this because I love you (name).." your eyes widened. Shocked at his confession, you got teary eyed, hugged him back, replying softly "I love you too..Yao…" "Wo de airen ni geng duo.." (I love you more in Mandarin Chinese)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Im sorry I haven't said anything for chapter 1 of this (crappy XD) fanfic but I would love to introduce myself. Im PandaWolf and this is my firs ever fanfic. Im a HUGE Hetalian and Otaku. I apologize that the previous chapter was so short and I promise that these next two chapters will be a lot longer. This chapter is mainly foreplay/smut so enjoy! Oh and if I get AT LEAST 5 reviews I promise I will update within a week or less! Please just 5. They don't have to be long just one word. Now back to the story :3**

You and Yao were eating in small talk for about an hour. Once you tasted his food you swore you were in paradise. As you talked Yao could sense the hints of tire and stress in your voice. "(Name), . .are you feeling alright, aru?", He asks in worry. "Ya, I guess. Just these damn exams and such. It's draining me the fuck out…" You reply. He looks away but he meets your eyes, a smile on his face. "Have you ever had a massage before, aru?" You're now a bit puzzled. What does he mean by that? "What exactly are you asking, Yao?" "I want to give you a massage, aru. I believe it will help your stress melt away." You think for a moment, fighting a blush. The thought about his hands rubbing your bare skin made you tingle inside. Finally you replied, "Well, if you really want to-" "Please! Let me do this, aru. I don't want you to be stressed any longer. I care about you, aru. More than you know." You blushed, clearly flattered by his words. You nodded and you followed him to his bedroom.

After you stripped down to bare skin, you lay down on your stomach on his bed, a towel covering your rear, courtesy of Yao so you won't feel shy or insecure. The room was dark and the only light was from the setting sun. it was quite romantic, you thought. Your eyes slowly closed as the smell of incense filled the air. You heard Yao's footsteps as he grabbed various oils. Finally, after rubbing body oil on his hand and pouring a small amount on your back and legs, he began to slowly rub. Oh sweet god this. Felt. Amazing. His hands slowly roamed your back, loosening up your taut muscles and tissue. He was gently but firm. His hand trailed lower, and lower, and once he got to your tailbone, the cycle repeated. You thought he was "teasing" you. He went up your legs, doing the same thing. You blushed deeply as you felt your core heat up, but he just continued. His finger tips moved in a circular motion, his palms gently sliding down your skin. With each rub, you could feel your stress melt away, disappearing like the late sun. your mind was clearing and all you could think about was that sexy Asian rubbing away. You blushed again as your mind started to wander. Thinking of other places he could rub you. Ugh, you're such a pervert sometimes. You blushed even more, feeling your core get hotter and wetter. Thankful that he couldn't read your mind, you continued to fantasize. His touches just making your fantasies seem real. This went on for an hour and a half and you were turned on. You hated to admit it, but you were. Not only that, but you kissed your stress goodbye. "How was that, aru/ Yao asked you. You looked back at his smiling face, love twinkling in his brown-amber eyes. Blushing, you reply "Oh Yao… that was amazing!" you then saw something else in his eyes, his smiling turning into a slight smirk. His voice was husky and low as he replies "Oh (Name)… we haven't even gotten to the best part yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautifuls! Now if youre wondering why im updating and probably don't have the five reviews that I requested for, well ive gotten a lot of PMs this past week telling me to continue along with giving me requests! So I decided why not! I've left you darlings on a cliffie long enough. so, here it is; one JUICY lemon for all you DeviantArt users(XD)!**

You were confused by his words at first but it was all cleared up once he pressed his perfectly soft lips against yours. The kiss was gentle and sweet and you could taste green tea as your lips danced in sync. The kiss soon became heated and full of passion after a few seconds. You felt his warm, slick tongue slightly lick your bottom lip, pleading for an entrance into your wet caverns. You could only oblige, so you parted your lips and you felt his tongue invade your mouth, his Oriental tongue starting to explore the new territory before him.

As your tongues rolled together in heated harmony, you couldn't help but moan. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but also passionate and heated. You felt his warm hand ghost along your already naked torso, tracing your delicate curves. You let a few more muffled moans dissolve into the deep kiss. You could feel the hot arousal build up in your stomach, and your wet entrance. Your mind and heart were racing as the new sensations shoot through your body.

Yao took the chance to pin you down as you were in your small daze. He broke the kiss and you let out a small whimper at the lost of oral contact. He let out a soft chuckle as he admired your beautiful body. Everything was flawless in his eyes. As he admired you in your naked glory, you couldn't help but blush, after all you're still a virgin. Not for long…,you thought to yourself. That thought just made you wetter.

You soon felt his skillful hands gently stroke your wet entrance in a teasing matter. You let out a small whine that was turned into a moan. After a small amount of time passed, your eyes slightly widened as you felt a long finger slip through your wet folds. Gasping in pleasure, you moaned softly as he slowly thrusts that finger in and out of your entrance. He started to hit your sweet spot and you breathily moaned out his name. He then added a second finger, repeating the same motions. Not long after that he adds a third finger. You winced as you felt your walls being spread out. He tenderly kisses your jaw line. You met his amber-brown eyes, still lightly panting as he loosened you up. Good lord he was gorgeous.

"(Name)…do you want this?". Yao asked considerately, taking out his fingers slowly once you were close, not wanting your orgasm to come yet. The absolute last thing he wanted was for you to feel uncomfortable. "Y-yes…please Yao…", you managed to breathe out. He looked at you and saw your desirous gaze. Once again, he locked your lips into a soothing kiss as he slowly enters you. He wiped away your small tear. You were in pain as your virgin wall was being broken, but you felt pleasure. He was a nice, pleasuring size for you but it still hurt.

With a grunt, Yao slowly but roughly thrusts into you, making you moan a bit loudly. He started off slow but then increased his pace. He started to hit your pleasure spot mercilessly, causing you to moan his name in an endless chant. Never before have you felt so much pleasure. Feeling warm hands clamp your breasts, slowly and lovingly massaging them, and his blissful thrusts, you moaned and panted like crazy. His godlike touches…his perfectly angled thrusts…lord have mercy this was the greatest thing you've ever experienced! What was even better was that you were feeling like this with the one you loved.

"O-Oh…g-god Yao~! Yes! Harder!", you moaned out. "(N-Name), aru~…!", was all he could pant out. You were on the verge of release. Hot damn he was amazing at this! Finally, you couldn't take it anymore. "YAO~…!" you gasped his name as you cummed. Pleasure and pure ecstasy thickened your cry of his name. Feeling your walls clamp around his member was enough to drive Yao over the edge. "(NAME), aru~…!" His hot seed exploded into you after a few final thrusts.

Panting heavily, the Chinese collapses by your side, bring you into a loose embrace. Both of your breaths were slowing down as you met each other's eyes. Sweat clinging onto your bodies, he gave you a small but loving kiss on the forehead. "(Name)…I love you with all my heart, aru…never before have I felt this way with you…I swear with all my being I will stay by your side, aru. I'm so glad that I got to share this experience with you…", said Yao, his tone soft and full of love. You felt joyful tears fall down your face. Your lips met once again into a small, sweet kiss. Both of you started dozing off into each other's arms.

Nothing can ever ruin this perfect moment, not even those damn exams. All thanks to those skillful hands of Yao Wang.

**Here we go! Hoped you guys liked it! Please check out my other stories! It would mean a lot to me! Feel free to PM me any shippings you want to see. Hetalia is recommended but go ahead and through in shippings from other animes! Remember, review!**

**-Panda :3**


End file.
